


We were just children

by DerMottenmann



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: David is Gay (Obviously), Dwight is a poor soul, F/M, Felix is NOT gay, Felix is reasonable, I can't belive I am the first one to write about this, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Laurie is badass who deserves respect, Micheal is creepy, Élodie is hotheaded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerMottenmann/pseuds/DerMottenmann
Summary: What happens if you meet your childhood best friend after 15 years again? On the other end in a nightmarish fog that only seeks to kill its inhabitants. Old wounds get reopened and scars show. But there always a change of forgiveness. You just have to take it.
Relationships: Elodie Rakoto & Felix Richter, Elodie Rakoto/Felix Richter, Michael Myers & Laurie Strode
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

„Come Felix, it’s going to be fun!” “Élodie, I really think we should turn back.” “Oh, don’t be such a coward, it’s just abandoned tunnel. See, I go first, just trust me.” “O-Ok I’m coming.” “See, as long as we are together nothing can happen.”

Élodie woke up, tears in her eyes. The moon wash shinning on her sweaty skin. She stood up from her bed and walked out on the balcony. Another nightmare. They had become more frequently than usual. She looked down at the messy streets of Paris. Why now? Her life was going ok. A few weeks ago, the doctors came to the conclusion that Élodie had fully recovered from the loss of her parents. She had found this apartment, which, granted wasn’t really big, but it was enough. Élodie didn’t want to sit in some house, no, she wanted to explore and discover. While she had told the doctors that she just loved being outside, the only thing she really wanted was to continue the search. Her parents were somewhere out there, she just knew it. 

Élodie let herself fall on her couch and thought about what she had missed. She had been at every graveyard of the city, on every dark and dusty corner, but hadn’t found anything out about the whereabouts of her parents. Where had she not looked? What did she not see? The catacombs. Unlikely, but possible. Tomorrow she would inform herself about how to get into the underground. In a week she could maybe find a guide. She would find her parents, no matter the costs.

Élodie awoke with a groaning head. Of course, the catacombs were a bust, what did she expect? Élodie expected to be either in police station or the clinic. Neither of both was the case. She was at some kind of wreck yard, as the hundreds of crushed car-piles told her. She also could make out the distant shape of a giant lodge. The whole area seemed to be surrounded by a stone wall with a metal fence on it. The place seemed forsaken. Élodie stood, wondering how the hell she got here. On her left she could some kind of giant generator. The wires of the thing seemed to reach over the whole place.

“Hello, is anybody here?” No answer. As Élodie wanted to ask again, she could suddenly feel strong hands covering her mouth and a male voice say: “If you don’t shut up, he’s gonna hear us!” As Élodie turned around she could see the face of big man with a nose that looked like it has been broken more then once. Suddenly Élodies heart began to beat loud and fast. Apparently, the man seemed to feel the same. He gestured to come with him. Since Élodie had no idea where she was and the man seemed really worried, she decided to follow him. The man leaded her to a pile of tires where he hid behind. Élodie raised an eyebrow, but questioned not any further. Seconds after she hid too, a giant man, at least 2 meters high, walked by. He wore a black worker attire and long shoes, but the two most notable things on him were in his hand and on his face. A giant kitchen knife and a white emotionless mask, both covered in blood. 

After a minute Élodie could feel her heart beating slower and they could see the man with the mask walk away. Just when she started to feel relieved, she could her a scream that made her flinch. The man with the broken nose cursed and then said: “Wait, here, until me or another man named Dwight return. The names David by the way.” With that he took his leave. 5 minutes later, Élodie heard another scream, this time a different one. A few seconds after she could see something huge moving on the sky. A paint breathing made her look down again. Another man approached. He had a pair of glasses and a key in his hand. And he was bleeding. A lot.

“D-Dwight?” Élodie asked nervously? The man nodded. “Where’s David?” Dwight shook his head and pointed at something behind her. Élodie turned around to see a hatch, she could have sworn wasn’t there before. The man slowly walked over to it and opened it. He waved at her, before he said: “Come.” With that he straight up jumped into it and disappeared. Before Élodie could even blink she could feel her heard beating again. She looked back only to see the man with the knife approach. Without even thinking Élodie jumped into the hatch, only to see darkness again.

When Élodie could see anything again, she could make out Dwight next to her. Magically he seemed to have stopped bleeding. They were in some kind of forest it appeared. All of the sudden Dwight rose up and began walking in a direction. Élodie sprinted after him. She chose the most obvious question first: “Who the hell was that?” Dwight seemed to be exhausted but still answered: “His name is Michael Myers, but we just call him the shape. Could you please wait with any other question until we reach the campfire?” While Élodie wanted to know where she was and how she got here, she decided to be quiet. Since this man saved her life the least, she could do was to leave him alone for a bit. After 10 minutes of walking, they reached a clearing. In the middle was, what she guessed to be the campfire that Dwight had mentioned. Around it sat around 25 people. “Hey Guys we have a new one again.” Élodie looked up to see the semi-interested looks of all of the people. “May I present to you Meg, Claudette, Jake, Nea, Laurie, Ace, Bill, Feng, Quentin, David, Kate, Adam, Jeff, Ash, Nancy, Steve, Yui, Zarina, Cheryl and… “FELIX?” Élodie shouted. “Élodie?”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the second chapter is here. Like I said this will heavily focus on the angst between Felix and Élodie. In this chapter, there will be NO romance, mainly because I don't want to make Felix a cheater. There will be romance eventually, but I'm not sure when the best time for this would be, but for now please enjoy the second chapter.

It had been a week since Élodie had arrived in the entity’s realm. During this time the others had tried to explain the situation as best as possible. After her arrival at the campfire, she had seen David and another woman casually walk to the campfire. The woman, her name was Jane, had been apparently on the Wreck yard too, but was already dead when Élodie arrived. All these people had their unique backstory, like the Japanese biker woman, who apparently was a street race queen, or the Italian guy who was a gambler before he was dragged here. Élodie quickly made friends with Laurie, a woman who seemed to be able to kick all their asses, except maybe David’s, the point was she was a tough girl. She also told her some more things about Michael, how he was her older brother, and how she just wished he would stop.  
2 days after her first “trial” she was thrown in another with David, Yui, and Steve, a boy who seemed so confident that it was almost amusing. It ended with Élodie’s tongue brutally ripped out and her body completely broken. But she awoke again she could feel all her injuries healed. The next trials went the same, all ending with Élodie being either sacrificed on a meat hook or getting killed by the killer himself. The killers she encountered were a nurse who chocked her, an actual cowboy with a speargun, and the small format of Michael called Ghostface. On her 5th trial then she finally managed to escape through the exit gates, against the Huntress, a woman who, according to David, only was rivalled in hight by the Oni and a killer called Trapper, who Élodie hadn’t met yet.

During all this time everyone was nice to her and gave her words of courage. All except for one: Felix. Her old best friend. He avoided her whenever he could and when he couldn’t he didn’t speak. The first few days Élodie didn’t mind. She was too busy figuring everything out. After asking Laurie about Felix, she revealed that Felix was still mourning the loss of his wife and unborn child. Apparently, he was as introverted as when they were children. The only persons he really talked to were Steve and Cheryl, who he both pitied, and Kate, who he respected the hell out of.   
After her first week, Élodie was immediately thrown into another trail, this time with Laurie, Feng and Ace. It ended emotionally with Laurie sacrificing herself so that Élodie could find the hatch. After she arrived at the campfire, only to see Felix turning his back once more to her she just couldn’t live with that anymore. He stormed after Felix, catching him somewhat inside the woods surrounding the campfire. 

“Why do you always avoid me Fe?” Élodie asked, with tears in her eyes “Do you hate me that much?” Felix turned around and looked at her, sadness in his eyes. “I could never hate you Élo. But seeing you here, it hurts. It hurts so damn much. It reminds me of them.” Felix didn’t need to explain to her who “them” were. She felt it too. The desire to see them again, but knowing that it would never happen. She told herself that if she believed hard enough, she would find them, but now she might as well give up. The only thing she could do is to make peace with herself and she would do this right here, right now.   
“I know how it feels Fe. Do you think I didn’t feel the same? The wish to see them again, to hold them again.” “But we won’t.” “No” Élodie answered “But we can honor them in living our lives. They didn’t want us to mourn about them.” “You’re right Élo, but how are we supposed to live if everything is against us?” Felix asked. “You know when we were children there were only us two. We against the whole world and we still would win. And now it isn’t so different. We may have nothing here, except ourselves, but isn’t that enough?” “I’m sorry.” “Nothing to be sorry about Fe,” Élodie said and pulled Felix into a tight hug. “Pariahs forever.”  
After Élodie and Felix had returned to the campfire and Élodie let herself fall on her usual resting place. “There you are.” Élodie almost jumped when Laurie sat next to her. “You didn’t have to do this for me. Are you ok?” Élodie asked worriedly. “Well as good as you can be after being sacrificed on a meat hook.” “This is no joke!” “Believe me, after being killed so often, you stop to care about it at some point. But tell me, what about you Felix?” “How do you even know?” Laurie laughed. “Well, seems like stalking is in the family. But you haven’t answered my question. What did you talk about?” “We made peace with each other.” Laurie’s face took a thoughtful expression. “You’re thinking about him again, aren’t you?” “Yes.” Laurie answered “The whole time I knew him he tried to kill me. He never even spoke to me. I wonder if he ever thinks about me as his little sister, or just as another victim.” “Maybe,” Élodie responded, “he just has forgotten what family means.” “Maybe.” Laurie breathed. “Anyway, how do you even know Felix? You don’t seem to have a lot in common.” Élodie laughed, “We were friends when we were little.” “That’s adorable,” Laurie laughed “Anyways, I think I might want to sleep a little. Dying is exhausting.” With that, Laurie stood up and walked to the shelters the survivors had built, but before she entered, she turned around one last time. “Friends are important Élodie, try to keep them as long as possible.” “Not just friends,” Élodie thought “best friends.”

While this all was happening a man, who sits in a chair, a glass of vodka in his hands observed. “What an interesting turn.” He mumbled to himself. “You’re both are closer than ever before.”


End file.
